


The Song I'm Compatible With

by Iamacarrot



Series: Heart Song AU [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone sings for love, Fluff, I think this is mine, Inspired by Happy Feet, It might already exist, M/M, Singing, Tom's song is from Rio 2, heartsong AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Every child is taught from an early age that their one true loves are found through a special thing called a Heart Song. It's the voice they hear inside. Who they truly are.Once they are of age, their entire generation gathers together, and they sing out their Heart Songs to each other to find their mates.Well, it just so happens to be Matt, Tom, and Edd's generation that shall band together, and the three are all truly excited to find out who they are destined to be with.





	The Song I'm Compatible With

Matt giggled and danced around as he packed his things, ecstatic to find out who he was destined to be with for the rest of his life. Mayhaps she would be as wonderful of a singer as he was! That would be pretty impressive, actually, considering how Matt graduated at the top of his class, with a degree in High Musical Talent. "Matt! Are you ready?!" Edd's voice chimed, making Matt smile even wider, if that were even possible.

Matt had decided to live with his best friends Tom and Edd, a result of them being so close. The three were known as the most exceptional singers in their classes, and so they became quick rivals at first, each one trying to out-sing the other, which only made them each better singers in the end. "It's amazing to think that we've come this far." Edd mused as Matt ran into the Living Room, five travel bags in his hands. "Matt, Lover's Ridge is only two days away. Probably less since Edd is driving. I see no need to bring so much stuff." Tom commented. Matt stuck his tongue out at his friend, hugging the eyeless man close. "Oh Tom, most of this is my portable room. I've got everything from my colognes to my favourite shoes in these bags." Matt hummed.

"Not surprisingly." Tom snickered. Matt rolled his eyes. "I feel sorry for your future mate. You're always so... upset. It wouldn't surprise me if your Heart Song was as sarcastic as you." Matt teased. "Now Matt, you know how rude it is to make fun of another's Heart Song." Edd scolded. "Oh, but I was just poking fun!" Matt whined. "He's fine, Edd. We've been around Matt long enough to know about his sense of humour." Tom defended. Matt nodded sharply, picking Tom up and hauling him to the car. "What are you doing?! I can walk! Put me down! Put me down right n-" "Tom, calm down. You'll wear out your voice before we even get to the Ridge." Edd warned. Tom scowled. "Please put me down." Tom growled.

Once Matt did so, Tom dusted himself off. "Can we just get going already?" Tom questioned. "Well, someone's eager to get there. Is there someone at the Ridge you're hoping to see?" Matt asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Actually, yes, there is." Tom replied quietly, blushing heavily. "Oh! Who is it?! Is it Sheila? Is it Bethany? It'd better not be Emma, because I've fancied her for a while." Edd asked. "Don't worry, Edd. I'm sure my Heart Song will have a very low chance of luring in just some Female anyways." Tom muttered. "What is that supposed to mean? I'm sure you'll meet the perfect one. She'll be gorgeous I'm sure." Matt commented.

"Matt. That's not what he means." Edd snickered. "Well then, what DOES he mean?" Matt questioned. Edd looked to Tom, smirking knowingly. Tom snorted, looking up to Matt afterwards. "It means I want a male, Matt." Tom explained. "A MALE? Why a male? How will you have a child with a male?" Matt asked. "We could adopt." Tom replied. Matt seemed dissatisfied with this answer. "But, what if there aren't any males who want... well... YOU?" Matt asked. "Then I guess I'll just have to live without a mate. It's fine. It happens." Tom answered. "That's not fair though! Everyone deserves a mate! Especially you!" Matt huffed, pulling Tom into a hug.

"Matt, calm down. Everything will be fine. Besides, whoever Tom is destined to be with, will respond to his Heart Song. There's no need to be upset. Most everyone has a compatible song." Edd assured. Matt whined, nuzzling against Tom's cheek before letting Tom go. "I'll make sure that you find your mate. First yours, and then mine, yeah?" Matt suggested. Tom nodded, genuinely smiling for once in a long time.

"Alrighty then. We'd better get going. Our future mates are probably unknowingly waiting as we speak!" Edd shouted, ushering his friends into his car, luggage and all. Tom sat in the passenger's seat, and Matt sat in the back, all three males excited for their big moment. "I can't wait to find out who she is! I hope she's as beautiful and talented as I am!" Matt thought aloud. "What do you guys think your mates will look like?" Matt asked. Edd smiled and blushed, admitting for the second time that day that he hoped his mate would be Emma.

Matt chuckled, looking to Tom, who looked out of the car window and said nothing, a blank look on his face. "Hey. Is this about my comment earlier? Look, if I would have known that it would hurt you that bad, I would've-" "Matt, you're fine. I'm just... pondering... I really don't want to end up alone like my uncle, but if it comes to that, I suppose I'll just have to deal with it." Tom admitted. Matt and Edd frowned simultaneously, both feeling guilty for their words. "Tom, I'm sure you won't end up alone. We'll make sure that you won't." Edd promised.

"Alright, whatever you say guys." Tom sighed, resting his head against the seat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The drive to the Ridge was fast, and the three males were thankful for that. It seemed like they would be trapped in that metal box forever. "Alright, Operation: Find Tom's True Love And Then Find Our Own, is a go!" Edd shouted. A few men and women who were around the three laughed. "Alright, you ready to sing?" Matt asked. "No." Tom droned. "Oh come on. You'll be fine. Just go out there and sing!" Edd urged. Tom groaned, swearing that he would roll his eyes if he could.

His friends would never let him live this down when it was over.

Tom made his way into the large crowd of people, ears picking up every tune and pitch that was sung out.

None of them piqued his interest, though.

"Just be yourself. Sing your Heart Song. Be you." Tom whispered to himself. Everything was fine. He'd be fine. Tom would find his forever mate, and they would live happily.

Right?

Tom sighed heavily, ears picking up the familiar sound of Edd's singing, along with another's voice, which blended with his beautifully. Tom knew who the voice belonged to, and smirked. So Edd got Emma after all.

'Just sing, Tom. It's not that difficult. Just open your mouth, and sing.' Tom thought. "I can't." Tom whimpered. Looking around, Tom stiffened as he realized that he had lost sight of Matt. Great, now both of his friends had their mates. They had the courage to sing their Heart Songs, and they found who they were destined to be with. Tom groaned, looking around and trying to listen for any type of song that drew him close. Though, none of them did.

Tom huffed, walking over to and sitting down on a nearby fountain, wrapping his arms around himself and beginning to sob. This wasn't how Tom wanted this night to go. This was the one moment he would have a chance to meet his true love.

And his idiocy would cost him everything he could gain.

Well. He might as well spew out his feelings while he could.

"What is love, if it's not with you...?"

. . .

"I know when you're alone, you feel it too~"

Tom perked up, wiping his face and smiling widely. Someone just responded to him... this was it! He was about to find his True Love! Oh GOD, Tom only thought this happened in movies!

"In your arms, is where I long to be..." Tom continued, listening for a response.

" 'cause being with you give me sanity~"

"Listen to me darlin', I wake up every morning thinking 'bout the way you feel!"

"I wonder if you know it, but what good is a party if you're not around? Listen to me now!"

"What good is love?"

"If it's not your love?"

"What good is love?"

"If it's not your love?" Tom stopped in his tracks, looking around as he landed directly in the spot where he heard his lover's last words.

"What's a song if you can't hear it too?" a voice sang. Tom froze. That voice... the way the song rolled off of the singer's tongue like water... Tom knew that voice... and he knew that the person the voice belonged to was just as surprised.

"I can't imagine dancing without you..." Tom sang back, turning around and sobbing happily as he caught sight of Matt. "A shooting star, ain't really nothing to see..."

"If you're not right here standing next to me..."

Matt and Tom were now mere inches from each other, both crying messes as they stared at each other intensely. "What good is love...?" Matt whispered before pulling Tom into a deep kiss. Tom reciprocated the action, and pulled back with a relieved sigh. "If it's not your love?" Tom whispered back, giggling along with Matt. When they both retreated from the hug, they noticed the heart that the others had formed around them, a natural tradition that happened when two lovers found each other.

"I never thought that I'd end up with someone as wonderful as you." Matt chuckled. "But... you said that you wanted a female..." Tom whimpered. "Yes, that is true. But, in all honesty, I prefer you over any female in our generation~" Matt cooed. The moment was then interrupted when Edd pushed himself in between his friends. "I knew it! I KNEW that you two were meant for each other!" the green clad brit yelled.

Tom blushed heavily, and Matt smiled in a confused manner. "Oh come on! I knew it from the moment you two first had that sing-off. Your voices melded together, and neither of you even noticed. But I did! And I feel that I deserve a reward for keeping us all together until now!" Edd cheered. Matt and Tom snickered, both agreeing that they'd deal with Edd later. At the moment, all they wanted was to be with each other...

And to mate, because, well, it was kinda mating season. But beyond that, they were just relieved to be with someone they'd loved from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a separate fic about them... doing The Sex? Or no? Comment below. And as always, enjoy my work, you lovely beings of the Earthy!


End file.
